


you could own something (you could own me) -

by alvaughn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, discussions of polyamory, dom!jenna, sub!debby, well thats what it kinda is and debby thinks it is but everyone else knows & is cool w it, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love denna & also the concept of the 4 of them together, as wildly unrealistic as it probably is. anyways. idk how to write smut & here's this i guess /shrug emoji.</p>
    </blockquote>





	you could own something (you could own me) -

**Author's Note:**

> i love denna & also the concept of the 4 of them together, as wildly unrealistic as it probably is. anyways. idk how to write smut & here's this i guess /shrug emoji.

fingers press against the crook of debby's elbow, a heavy breath against her neck causes shivers to run down her spine. "they'll be gone for awhile," a quiet voice tells her, "do you want to go to the bedroom?" 

debby lifts her head a bit, staring over at jenna. her bangs are long enough to cover her eyes -- just barely -- at this point, although debby can still see the bright blue behind the blonde. "yeah," she says, a bit breathless. "i'd like that." jenna's hands run down debby's lower arm, thin fingers sliding between debby's own and pulling her onto her feet. there's no rush to get to the bedroom -- debby doesn't know where the guys had gone, but she was thankful they had gone out. it'd been so long since debby had been below jenna, had been so long since she'd felt jenna in the only way she really craved at this point. "how long will they be gone?" 

"long enough." jenna replies, leaving no room for debby to question anything since they're already stepping through the threshold to the bedroom. jenna sits on the edge of the bed before reaching out for debby, fingers sliding under the thin tshirt she had on. "missed you." jenna mumbled, leaning in as she lifted debby's shirt up to press kisses against her now exposed stomach. 

"mhm," debby makes a noise, "missed you more." jenna glances up at debby from where her face is in front of her stomach, a bright grin spread across her face. jenna sits back on her heels, hands pushing up debby's shirt until she drags it over debby's head and discards it over the edge of the bed. 

"c'mere, baby." jenna says in a husky voice, and debby shivers again, kneeling forward until her knees hit the bed and she was in front of jenna. "look so pretty, what a cute bra..." jenna hummed, leaning forward until her mouth was pressed between debby's breasts. debby hummed as jenna kissed her chest, tongue peaking out between her pink lips to lap at the pale skin. jenna made quick work of reaching behind debby and unclasping the bra, only reaching forward again to pull the cups down over debby's nipples, capturing one of the pink nubs between her lips as she pulled the bra the rest of the way off. debby gasped at the sensation of jenna's warm mouth against her, her teeth softly grazing debby's nipple. 

"stop being a tease," debby murmured, wrapping an arm around jenna's shoulders. "please kiss me." jenna grinned brightly again, leaning back on her heels and rubbing a thumb over debby's neglected nipple before she leaned in and pressed her mouth against debby's. jenna's mouth was a wet slide against debby's -- there was no slowness between the two of them at this point; debby was eagerly licking into jenna's mouth as jenna's free hand slid down debby's front and stopped just above the waistband of her joggers. pulling back, jenna took a few heavy breaths before glancing down at where her hand was and then back to debby's eyes before licking the taste of the girl off of her lips. 

"can i?" 

the innocence of jenna's voice makes the heat in debby's stomach crackle and jump. "please, please please _please_ \--" she practically begs, rolling her hips against jenna's hand as she surges forward, pressing their lips together again. jenna laughs quietly against debby's mouth, mumbling a quiet _'i got you, baby_ ' as her fingers nimbly work to slide debby out of the leggings without breaking their kiss. 

"kitten, c'mere," jenna mumbles again, pulling debby closer before turning both of them around and laying the girl out on the bed. "much better," she smiles again and she moves to press kisses along debby's jaw and neck. she manages to get joggers down her legs and far enough for debby to kick them off. jenna holds debby's hips in place to keep them from jerking up. 

"please, need you so bad." debby whimpers, there's already a desperation in her voice, the heat in her stomach crawling up into the back of her throat. 

"baby, calm down." debby almost cries at how kind jenna sounds, how perfect ' _baby_ ' sounds coming out of her mouth. debby probably shouldn't feel the way she does about jenna -- she shouldn't feel as if her heart is caving in every time she thinks about the woman, she shouldn't feel as if she can't breathe around her best friend. "we're getting there." jenna punctuates that thought with a kiss against debby's collarbone before moving her mouth further down. she leaves wet kisses against debby's skin, sucking a few bruises here and there -- there's one that debby's sure she won't be able to stop thinking about later, right above the lace waistband of her panties. "can i eat you out?" 

debby nods desperately, causing jenna to look up at her and raise an eyebrow. "gotta use your words, baby." 

"p-please, jenna."

"more than that, debs." 

"please eat me out," she gasped as jenna nuzzled her cheek against her core, hot tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. 

jenna grinned brightly, slipping her thumbs under the waistband of debby's panties. "good girl." she muttered, kissing the inside of debby's thighs as she pulled the panties down her girl's thighs. "you're being so good, honey." debby made a noise of affirmation, warmth spreading across her cheeks at the praise. 

"t-thank you." she murmured, and jenna hummed, leaning forward and running her tongue up debby's slit. pressing a small kiss against debby's clit, jenna leaned in and licked at debby. debby whimpered again, hips twitching to meet jenna's mouth. she worked magic with her tongue -- debby was almost positive of that, because jenna's mouth felt so, so fucking good. as good as josh was, jenna was a million times better -- she knew what she was doing, and knew how to take care of debby in the right way. her tongue is inside of debby, fingers slid in alongside it and debby moans loudly when her fingers crook just right and her tongue is lapping at her fluid. 

debby can't help herself but slide her hands into jenna's hair, holding her head close as she grinds down against jenna's mouth. jenna makes a noise that goes straight through debby -- hits her like a ton of bricks and almost takes her out completely, leaves her breathless as jenna moves her tongue to lap at debby's clit. her fingers are still working inside of debby, and debby can't help herself but babble at how good she feels -- it's a whole lot of _'right there, right there'_ , _'such a good job, j'_ , and _'gonna come if you keep doing that'._ debby's been desperate for this for god knows how long -- she always feels the best whenever jenna's taking care of her. 

"want you to come, baby." jenna says, pulling herself away from debby's cunt momentarily to press wet kisses against the inside of her thighs. 

"so, so close. need your mouth, though." jenna just nods as a response, moving her fingers up to debby's clit and replacing her fingers with her tongue. debby doesn't last long between the feeling of jenna's tongue inside of her and the noises jenna's moaning against her, climax hitting her like a brick wall. jenna lets her ride her tongue until she's crying, legs shaking from the feeling of oversensitivity as jenna keeps working her tongue inside of her. jenna stops after a moment, lapping up debby's come until she's clean and then kissing her thighs again. 

"come kiss me." debby says, voice shaking and jenna nods, sitting up on her heels. jenna presses their lips together, kissing her slow and slick. debby can taste herself on jenna's tongue, and a moan slips from the back of her throat that causes jenna to grin against her mouth. pulling back a bit, jenna grins happily and debby reflects it before giggling a little bit, flattening jenna's hair back down from where she'd pulled on it earlier. 

"hungry?" jenna asks, and debby rolls her eyes, giggling a little more. 

"is that a request for me to eat you out?"

jenna blushes a bit at the question, shaking her head quickly. "no, i just need to actually start dinner soon -- are you guys staying, or leaving soon?" 

debby swallows thick at the 'you guys', realizing that she had come over to the joseph house with josh, her boyfriend, and she just fucked her boyfriend's best friend's wife. at their house. "yeah -- i'll have to ask josh, i'm not sure." 

"cool. they should be back by now anyways." jenna shrugged, glancing at the clock on the wall. "i'm gonna go check. coming?" 

"yeah, in a sec." jenna nodded, giving debby a smile before leaving the bedroom. debby waited until she heard jenna go all the way downstairs, taking the first free moment to herself to clean up and reassess what just happened. there's a shuffling and warm voices from downstairs and debby feels a guilt settle into her stomach -- she can hear josh's voice, and debby doesn't know whether or not she can face him. she just fucked jenna while they were visiting the joseph's together, and he probably heard her dirty moans all the way from the couch. _fuck_. 

debby took her sweet time cleaning up her makeup and clothing before going downstairs, giving the three sitting in the living room a shy smile. josh moved over on the couch, patting the space beside him as an invitation for debby to sit beside him. she settled into the seat, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. 

"have a good time?" he asked quietly, laughing a bit as debby's face burned red. 

"w-what?" 

"with jenna. did you have a good time with her?" 

"how do you know about that? i'm so sorry, j." she whispered, eyes dropping from his to stare down at her hands. she felt so guilty and awful, shivering at josh's touch as he squeezed her shoulder. 

"baby, it's fine. i told her that if you were into it, it was cool. i don't blame you, she's pretty hot."

debby laughed quietly, remaining still throughout josh's small kiss against her forehead and the one he planted on her lips. "you're- you're okay with this? me cheating on you?" 

"it's not really cheating," jenna chimes in from where she's wrapped up in tyler's arms. "i mean -- everyone but you, we were kind of on the same page. we want this to be an open thing, but we didn't really want to spring it on you all at once. we just kinda decided to do this first, and then talk later, y'know? you looked like you could use a good orgasm anyways." jenna shrugged, causing debby to blush even harder as tyler and josh laughed at her statement. 

"you mean -- you want this to be a thing? like you and i?" debby asked jenna, crossing her arms uncomfortably across her chest. 

"not just you and jenna," tyler said, "maybe josh and i? and you and i, and josh and jenna -- all of us. we want this to be, y'know."

debby nodded dumbly, twisting the ends of her hair between her fingers. "okay. i think i'm okay with that." 

jenna hopped up excitedly, moving over to debby and josh. "cool!" she planted herself in debby's lap, cupping her jaw and pressing a kiss right against her mouth. she grinned brightly at debby before leaning over and kissing josh easily. "dinner's almost ready, c'mon." she gestured to the kitchen, and debby only nodded, watching as jenna stood and left the room. josh followed quickly after, leaving tyler and debby in the living room alone.

"you sure you're good with this?" tyler asked, sitting up on the edge of the couch. "i mean, we definitely don't have to decide now--"

"i think we'll have to, like, work on it. i'm not sure i can just jump into this headfirst and feel completely comfortable, but i think it'll work." debby nodded, standing up. she smiled towards tyler, reaching her hand out for him to take. he did easily, lifting himself off the couch. leaning in closer to debby, tyler pressed a kiss against her forehead before moving ahead of her with her hand still in his to make his way to the kitchen. 

"i thought you'd never join us!" jenna said, placing the forth plate onto the table before taking her seat. debby took the seat next to her, watching as josh brought the dishes of their dinner in. debby grinned brightly at him as he sat next to tyler, noticing how comfortable their dynamic really was. 

it'd take time, but she was sure it would work. (if anything -- she was sure that whatever kept her and jenna in bed together, she was going to work with that.) 


End file.
